gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GamerOfFur/Chapter 2: Racing
='War Never Changes'= Chapter Two: Racing Eliza’s mind was racing. It always was. Always trying to think of all possible outcomes. Always thinking about what could go wrong. That’s what happens when you have PTSD. But that was not the reason her mind was racing at the very moment. For she had just entered the graveyard her father was buried. She walked past all of the graves, each one with an engraving of a dead gamer. She stopped after what felt like the millionth row, (Maybe it was) and kneeled down. “Dankus B. Memus. Unknown- September 1st, 2019. A businessman, Friend, brother, and Father.” She placed a rose on the grave as a tear fell down her cheek. She made an effort to come here at least twice a week, which was quite hard with all the spying she did, as well as her job. She stood, wiping her eyes. And once more, she passed the million rows. (She was sure now) “No point on dwelling on the past” she would tell herself, but she would never forget. She unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed it open. Was she to young to have an apartment? Yes. Did she have a choice? Not really. She had no one to take care of her, so she needed a job and a place to live. On weekends, she worked at a retail store from 8:00 A.M. to 8:00 P.M. with a two hour break in the middle. It gave her $20 an hour, and since she worked both days, it gave her just enough to get by. When she looked over to her desk, she saw the sword that Chidori had given her all that time ago. Her lips formed a sad smile looking at it. She had sent Chidori letters, though she had never gotten any in reply. She hoped they she ok. Eliza set down the empty box of Doritos that she was carrying, that used to hold the bags that the retreating soldiers ate. Looking over at the clock, she yawned realizing how late it was. She slipped on her pjs, turned off the lights, and got into her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out. Her eyes slowly opened taking in the light streaming in through the window. Stumbling out of bed, she went to her closet. Her Hamilton hoodie stood out, maybe because it was one of the only black things. Eliza quickly changed to said hoodie and some jeans. “Phone. Notebook. Pencil. Water bottle. Brush.” she mentaly checked of things as she looked through her bag. Before she knew it, she was outside of the building. The steel city, Pittsburgh. She looked down at her phone. The directions to the restaurant that she was meeting a friend at were displayed. The Grand Concourse. She walked down the sidewalk, looking around. She could see no one near her. It was practically empty, which struck her as odd. She just assumed it was early, so not many people were out yet. It was when the sign of The Grand Concourse came in to view she began to get a weird feeling. Like she was being watched. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her body from her neck. “Frick!” *Gotta keep it pg* she shouted. Her had shot up to her neck. She felt something sticking out of it. Before she could comprehend what it was, her body went limp and she lost consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, the cold gripping her like a hand. The darkness that surrounded her was suffocating. She let out a jagged breath as she realized she was tied up. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, they darted around the room. It was a small room. There was a table with a IPad and many sheets of paper. There was a clipboard on the wall, but she couldn’t make out what it said. She was on the verge of tears and once again her mind was racing. Whoops. The ghost of writing possessed me and made me write two chapters today. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions. Bai! Category:Blog posts